With the development of electrophotographic techniques, a toner having excellent low-temperature fixing ability, offset resistance, and storage ability (blocking resistance) has been required. For this purpose, a toner containing a linear polyester resin of which physical properties such as a molecular weight are defined (see Patent Publication 1); a toner containing a nonlinear cross-linked polyester resin in which a rosin is used as an acid component in the polyester (see Patent Publication 2); a toner with improved fixing ability in which a rosin modified with maleic acid is used (see Patent Publication 3); further, a toner in which a resin prepared by blending a low-molecular weight resin and a high-molecular weight resin is used (see Patent Publication 4); and the like have been reported.
Patent Publication 1: JP-A-2004-245854
Patent Publication 2: JP-A-Hei-4-70765
Patent Publication 3: JP-A-Hei-4-307557
Patent Publication 4: JP-A-Hei-2-82267